A Party?
by syyg
Summary: One drunk, flirty captain plus one irritated vice captain equals some trouble.
1. A party?

"Hey there, cutie how're you?" Hiccupped a familiar voice. The dark haired vice-captain was about to turn to politely, but firmly dissuade whichever drunken noble and/or member of the Soul society had hit on him (he had come with his love interest and had no desire to jeopardize the possibility of this ending well), when he was confronted with the sight of his captain, cheeks flushed red with alcohol and breath near enough to intoxicate someone with the scent alone.

Sousuke tried very hard not to cough. Or sneeze as he tried to think of what to do. Hirako-taichou had been the one who had dragged him here, because 'ya need to loosen up, Sou-chan, and have fun from time to time'. He hadn't protested much, as the brunette had had a sizeable crush on his captain for several decades, but had yet to figure out what, if anything he should do with this information. And now he was faced with his captain, inebriated and… _Flirting _with him. Sousuke tried his best not to make a fool out of himself… and mumbled "I am doing well… Yourself?"

A pout that did not, in any way, look attractive on his capricious captain's face "Awww… I'm not gonna hur' you… Don't be shyyy… You're so coy… like m' liuetenant. Such a shy, pretty little thing he is… But don' worry, I won't think about him any more tonight. Jus' focus in on _you_. You have nice hair… 'S all fluffy an' soft looking. Mind if I brush my hands through it?"

Sousuke couldn't _breathe_ at the question, much less speak. He told himself it was due to the obnoxious alcohol fumes that his captain was giving off as he spoke, leaning so close almost so that their foreheads were touching.

The drunken captain took the other's silence as approval and lightly threaded his fingers through the younger male's hair, causing Aizen to squeak in surprise, a small blush coloring his cheeks. "Mmm, it is nice an' soft." The elder murmured, a bright smile appearing on his face, as the sloshed blond suddenly picked up the startled vice-captain and snuggled him happily, enjoying the touch and warmth.

Sousuke stiffened considerably, dark brown eyes betraying the nervousness that his ramrod straight and slightly trembling posture informed those who cared to look. "T-taichou, p-please put me d-down." While the younger was much, much stronger than his captain was, especially since the other was very drunk, he had to play the role of a helpless vice-captain, caught in the clutches of their drunken and strangely affectionate captain. The fact that he was honestly terrified was another matter entirely.

Of all of the things he had expected of this evening, this was not one of them. Being mocked and belittled by his captain for being 'boring and dumb' as the other made a fool out of himself and their entire division (_again_) yes. But this affection, even if it was meant for a stranger the other was obviously intending to lay and then leave was something he hadn't expected in the least.

Nor was he going to play the part of the poor being that the sinfully attractive and thoughtlessly cruel blond had assigned him… At least for the moment. Aizen was certain that when some pretty, voluptuous female came past their table, he would be dropped to the floor, completely forgotten as the fifth division captain wooed the hapless woman. " It's okay, little reaaper. 'M not one of the scaaary captaiiins. I'll treat you well."

Any sense of embarrassment or mild fear was replaced by a cold… _Emptiness _as the other confirmed (perhaps falsely) something that Aizen had dreaded for a long time. "Hirako-taichou, I am _male_. You prefer pretty, dumb female whom you can leave with a good memory and a broken heart. I am neither of those things and would prefer it if you put me down and left me alone. You have imbibed quite a bit tonight, and will likely be complaining of a _debilitating_ hangover that will force me to do the work of both of us. But then again, you force me to do all of the work most of the time anyways. Except that which you deem to be pleasurable. That you take for yourself, leaving me with the rest of our combined duties as you play with your friends. I will not be your lay for this or any evening, as you would use my body for your pleasure and then leave either before or after the break of day. Unless you could find a way to coerce the person to go to your rooms, and then you would force out your temporary bed mate, as they shuffle off to try to figure out what they had done to upset you." Aizen began to rant, dark brown eyes full of anger and bitterness having seen this cycle more times than he cared to remember, completely unaware of the fact that many of the captains, and all of the vice-captains were listening to the normally mild mannered shinigami pick apart his inebriated captain.

Utter and complete silence followed this speech, the jovial atmosphere of the party that they had been at vanishing completely. Shinji did occasionally take someone into his bed… But what exactly was the relationship between the gentle, obedient Aizen Sousuke, and the cheerful, noisy Hirako Shinji? And why was Aizen seemingly convinced that the elder was… Like _that_?

The blond instantly backed off, looking as though he had been slapped (and for good reason, verbally he had taken quite the beating) "I had no idea you thought so little of me *hic* Sou-chan. Wh-why do you think that of meee?" The question was rather plaintively asked.

"Do you really have to ask that of me? I have had to deal with several of your previous partners, either in utter tears due to the way that you left them, or desperate to speak with you, at least one last time. But you have ordered me to turn away any of your… Admirers so I gently explain to them why and what reason you wooed them, and that you no longer wish to see them, as you had gotten what you had wanted." With that, the brunette soundlessly got up at left the room. "Have a _pleasant_ evening, Hirako-taichou."


	2. Aftermath

Sousuke woke the next morning to a sense of impending doom. Confused the lieutenant reviewed what he had done the previous day and evening, letting out a sigh when he remembered the rant that he had spewed at his captain, in front of most of the rest of the leadership of the Gotei thirteen. His only hope was that his captain had been too drunk to remember much of what happened last night, or (as usual) the other didn't care about what Aizen said, so long as the brunette did the (innumerable) tasks assigned to him.

Inferring that his usually strangely reacting captain would be more irritable than usual due to the effects of the hangover that he was highly likely to be having the brunette quickly got ready for work, went to the office and prepared the cure that he had long ago bartered from the fourth division captain, in exchange for some really excellent places to eat that were out of the way, but still fairly close. He had also set down something light that the other would be able to eat, while the nausea and headache that would be no doubt pounding in his captain's head persisted.

Aizen had also ensured that the rooms that Shinji would be likely spending a majority of his time were as dark as was safe, in order to make sure that the captain he served would be not as cantankerous as he could be.

~.~

And, as Sousuke had suspected, his captain shuffled into the lieutenant's office around noon, looking slightly less than pristine, with his (lovely) long hair tangled in certain places, and his light brown eyes bloodshot.

The lieutenant watched as his captain entered the adjacent office. After a few minutes, the elder called out "Sousuke, get in here. I know yer here, no one else does this kind of preparation."

"As you wish captain." Aizen responded, getting up and making his way over to the elder's office, and standing at attention, quietly waiting for the other to give him an instruction, or mock him about some small trifle.

"Sooo…. How long have you been holding that rant in about me being a womanizer?" Shinji asked without preamble, more than a little insulted with what the younger had said, and suspecting that the other had some cogent points. The blond caught the surprise that flickered in the other's eyes, and the slight, but visible hitch in breath.

"…Decades sir. A few years after I became your vice-captain, and observed the pattern that your sexual life takes. I am not one to cast aspersions on the way that others conduct their personal lives, but when such interferes with the running of the division, as well as ruins more than a few lives, I find it… Irksome for the person doing such to continue such behaviors." Aizen responded quietly, dark brown eyes burning with emotions that Shinji couldn't name.

One of Hirako's eyebrow's shot of to his hairline and the elder scowled at his subordinate "An' how do you know that any of the women I've slept with we weren't in a romantic relationship with?"

The younger responded "A few of them you did take more time to lure into your bed, and those you flaunted before the entire division, and gave them lavish gifts. Most of those whom you slept with however, only come the day after you had sex with them, hopeful that it was a prelude to a true relationship. After the fourth female that you publicly humiliated and mocked, I began to intercept them to let them down more gently and to spare them the heartache that _you _cause do to your…. Nature."

The scowl on the blond's face darkened. So Sousuke had been sabotaging his relationships. He had fucking called it. Shunsui had thought that he was crazy, but the little bastard had just admitted… As… Such… As Shinji continued to listen to the younger's speech "I only leave them after I've grown bored of them. I don't do that to all of them after the first night."

"But all you are interested in is their sexual aspects, not the emotional parts of the relationship, the latter of which, many of your _conquests_ are seeking. For varying reasons, but they still are searching for an emotional connection where as you have said, you are simply looking for interesting sex." Sousuke responded quietly.

"…" The blond was quietly stunned. Did his fuku-taichou truly think so little of him? It was clear by the way that the younger spoke that he was earnest in the way that he was speaking, and that he believed what he was saying. Defensive he spat out "It is still my choice what I do with those whom I bed when they come to see me, Sou-chan. Not yours. In the future if any come to see me, let them past."

"As you command, _captain Hirako_." With that the brunette turned on his heel and closed the door, simmering with anger and the hurt that stemmed from his own attraction to the blond bubbling under the surface of the neutral mask that he was wearing.

Shinji let his vice-captain go, not really wanting to have to sit on Sou-chan if the younger tried to attack him. The younger would get passionate about the strangest things.


End file.
